Missing You
by dancingfire17
Summary: When Rigby quits his job at the park, he soon realizes he left more than just his job behind. In progress of fixing the story. Most of the beginning is being rewritten.


Missing You: Memories

It was another cold spring day. It was early spring so I didn't expect it to be warm, but I expected it to warmer than the current temperatures were. I sat on a bench and got lost in my thoughts, yet again. I was a grown man now and I shouldn't think about most of the things I still do. I remember, would be a better way to put it. I remember all the great fun I had just mere months ago. I remember when I worked at the park as a groundskeeper, like all my fellow employees. However my life was far from as normal as it sounded. My best friend and I used to get ourselves into the wildest and craziest messes. It was all the way from prank calls to video games, such normal and unharmful things. However my best friend and I used to make these normal things abnormal quite quickly. A harmless joke could turn into the world almost being destroyed. Or a date into a death. Most of my life was truly lived in the few years I worked for a gum-ball machine with anger issues. He had always yelled at everyone who didn't do there job as quickly and effectively as he wanted. This was mostly my best friend and I, to be completely honest. He always told us we were slackers and that we never finished our jobs without supervision. None the less, he would let us use the park house for parties all the time and took us out to restaurants for a meal every now and then. For this, I am forever grateful to him.

Another person who made my life interesting was a man named Pops. He was always happy about SOMETHING and sometimes he was happy about NOTHING at all. It didn't make sense to me at first but after a month or two, I came to appreciate the man who could make anyone smile and give anyone a friend when they needed one other bros of mine were guys named High-Five-Ghost and Muscle Man. They were two guys who annoyed the living HELL out of me. Muscle Man would NEVER shut up or stop telling awfully annoying "My Mom" jokes. He was always pranking the park employees as well. As much as I hated him, he always seemed to know a guy. A guy who could get you a free tv or teach you how to be a daredevil. So basically he helped us a lot when we screwed up or ruined something. Then there was High-Five-Ghost or HFG. He was never really annoying I suppose. He was always very quiet, with an occasional chuckle at his best friend Muscle Man's corny jokes. These guys were the kind if guys who you would hate one minute and be calling your best friends the next. A couple sodas and some tunes could get these guys pumped to be your best-bros in no time. I always, even though I would probably never admit it, had a good time when they were around. As it may have been, sometimes I would need assistance with something or someone full of mystery, which brings me to my next co-worker. A man by the name of Skips. Now if I were to think about him for an extended period of time, my thoughts would never end. I'm guessing by now the immortal yeti is around 500 years old or older. I'd like to think he is a simple guy; strong, smart, and courageous; but that in fact was just his outer shell. To dig down deeper you would find a man with the most amazingly insane and wonderful life, years spend with love and hope, others with adventure and bravery. Skips was always the guy who would help you with your problem, no matter what it may be, and have you come out of the struggles you faced barely harmed. He always had something to make you grateful you had him.

Lastly on my list, is a man by the name of Mordecai. Mordecai was and is my best friend. In our earliest days at the park Mordecai was always quiet and peaceful. He didn't know anyone yet and because of that it would always just be him and I hanging out and playing video games. It was just us, the "dynamic duo" as I like to think of it. Mordecai and I were best buds since pre-school and still are. We always used to play Strong John's, 'punchies', Rock paper scissors and just kick back with some pizza. It was only when we started to work at the park did strange things start to happen. However, I think these occurrences made us better people who now are more equipped to face the world and its challenges. Also maybe a couple zombies or angry bosses who want to destroy you. As my thoughts started ending I remembered one last person. Eileen Roberts. At this name a tear started to roll down my cheek. Eileen was at first, just the annoying coffee girl to me. Just some insane fangirl who was in love with me. After time, my thoughts of her had changed from this. We went camping with out best friends and got into quite a mess. We were hunted by a half-deer half-man creature, she busted a car window, handmade a fire, and was wicked good with video games. After our camping trip she was then my semi-friend. I no longer hated her and we talked sometimes about just random things. We hung out more frequently when we became friends because Mordecai had a crush on her best friend Margaret. Then Mordecai and Margaret started dating, Margaret left and broke his heart, a girl names CJ came along and took her place, was his girlfriend, Margaret came back and so on. During this time Eileen and I got a lot closer. I finally had developed a crush on her and a desire for her to be mine flooded my mind everyday. We never did get together though. I never asked her out, then got friend-zoned. She started dating a guy named Tuck Packer and stopped hanging out with me as much. We distanced ourselves from each other more and more until we no longer stayed in contact once I had left.

I sighed and finally after what felt like an hour of thinking heard my phone chime. It was my roommate asking my when I would get back to our apartment. I took it out and texted back with a "I'll get there when I get there" and she replied with a smiley face. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and my mind floated back to Eileen. I feared that I might never get the opportunity to see her again and will never properly heal the wounds of missing her. I see now that I had missed an opportunity just like my best friend almost had. The difference between him and I at the moment was that I got so friend-zoned that I wasn't even her friend anymore while he actually took the chance and he got a girlfriend. I walked out of the park, away from the bench I came to for thinking and into downtown Twin Peaks. I arrived at my apartment complex, where I had moved into after I had been offered a job in a business office by my brother. The business I now worked for designed video games and since I've always been a child at heart, I took it. It was more for the fun at first and I figured that I'd leave soon after. Within a week they actually hired me full time and I didn't know what to do. Since the manager said he needed me so much for the job I reluctantly took it and had to leave the park. It started as a fun side project after I finished my park duties on the weekends and turned into a full time job, so I had to leave the park. It upset me knowing I had to leave, but I go back ever so often to clear my head. While I walked up to the building steps and took in the familiar sight of my current living space, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Rigby?" She asked. I froze in my tracks. No it couldn't be her. It CAN'T be her. I turned around and came face to face with her adorable smile and crazy ponytail.

"Hi Rigby. Remember me?"


End file.
